1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices such as, for example, liquid crystal display devices, circuits above an array substrate constituting the display device are sometimes broken due to static electricity occurring during the production or other times of the display device. For coping with this problem, a metal film is generally patterned above the array substrate to form a ground wire for dissipating the static electricity generated in the circuits.
Further, since a high-voltage current may flow through a ground wire, it is preferable to increase withstand voltage characteristics (to alleviate the influence of potential difference) between the ground wire and a wire located below the ground wire and crossing the ground wire in a plan view. There exists a display device in which a semiconductor film extending so as to overlap the ground wire is formed under the ground wire for improving the withstand voltage characteristics.
JP-A-2007-42775 is a document relating to the invention and discloses a configuration which dissipates static electricity generated on a wire by forming a ground wire.